Blue Skies Industrial Park
This is only a brief summary. For more information, please visit the Blue Skies Industrial Park page at Bully Wiki. Blue Skies Industrial Park is an industrial area in Bully. Location Summary The park is located in the southeastern part of Bullworth. There is a small, run-down residential area, though the majority of the park is warehouses and factories. Bulldozers and other industrial machines can be seen on the streets, and the park contains a rail yard. The residential area contains various homes and trailers. The houses have various broken windows and deteriorating paint jobs, and furniture can be seen out on the porches. Rusting cars litter the grass area. Rather than a sidewalk, there is a dirt path going around the neighborhood, and an out-of-use train track runs through it. In the fold-out map that comes with the game, it is called Blue Skies Industrial Area. Locations Train Tracks The rail line begins in New Coventry and continues on through the Industrial park. It ends in an elevated terminus. It is accessible at the north end via two dirt trails, and at the south end there is a wooden ramp that leads on into the woods. Chem-O-Lot The chemical plant is located in the southeastern part of the district. In it, Jimmy has his boss fight with Townie leader Edgar Munsen. The silo is filled with broken girders, storage tanks, elevators, chemical baths, and mazes of pipes. Though the Townies claim it as their stronghold, it may have belonged to the Greasers at some point. Clint's Trailer East of the road, there is a trailer where in Bully: Scholarship Edition Jimmy meets Clint and is given the missions Mailbox Armageddon and The Collector. The Docks The docks are located in the western part of the district. On them, there are multiple buildings. There are also various empty industrial barrels, though some have fires in them. Dropout Hangout Near the Spencer Shipping Warehouse, there is a warehouse that the Townies used as a hangout. In Townie Challenge, Jimmy acquires it from them as a save location. Rail Yard The rail yard separates the Chem-O-Lot from the rest of Blue Skies. There are various train cars on the tracks, and the cars must be moved around in order to get through the area via the roundhouse. Spazz Industries Factory This factory is located in the middle of the park. The factory itself cannot be entered, though the area around it can be. Spencer Shipping Warehouse The Spencer Shipping Warehouse is owned by Tad Spencer's father. Inside are the valuables that are shipped with the company. Inside it, a crate marked as liquor for Mr. Galloway can be found. Blue Skies Shipping This shipping factory is a few blocks away from the dropout hangout. It is assumed to have been put out of business by Spencer Shipping. Tattoo Parlor In the northern part of the residential area, the tattoo parlor can be found. It is in a trailer, and there is a couch outside the entrance. Though the owner isn't actually seen, it is believed that Denny runs it. Wonder Meats Processing Plant The plant appears to be abandoned, as the rooms are mostly empty, and bricks can be seen lying on the ground and in the parking lot. Russell hides from the police in one of the empty rooms after the events of Busting In, Part I. Zoe's House Zoe's house is located in the residential area, and is fairly large. It may have looked nice at one point, though it is as deteriorated as the other houses in the neighborhood. Happy Volts Asylum Though technically not in the Blue Skies area, the asylum is still considered to be part of Blue Skies Industrial Park. It houses the mentally unwell of Bullworth. Category:Locations